Saints Row The 4th
by TrinityBelle40
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED THE GAME YET. Ahem...The Saints have conquered anyone who crossed their paths and their power has brought them their biggest challenge yet. Running the USA and battling Aliens.
1. Prologue

I'm very excited that Saints Row IV came out. But I'm not excited that I don't have it yet, so I'm watching a walkthrough of it. I don't care if I spoil it for myself. Yes there will be spoilers & altered scenes so if your not a fan of any of that, I won't mind you leaving.

Couple more things: The leader of the Saints will look like the default character from SR3 and his name will be Chris. Why? Because when I look at him I see a Chris. Also I have an OC in the story. There will be cursing, and few lemons. Some might be OCx? or ?x?

The story will be told in Chris'/The Boss' POV. It'll basically be like the story of Saints Row IV written down.

I don't own any of the characters of Saints Row, I only own Tonny.

RATED M for Sex, Language, & Violence...bascially the whole package.

I do not own Saints Row or it's characters, I only own Tonny. I change some of the dialogue a bit.

RATED M for violence, sex, & language.

* * *

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that every now & again a situation arises that defies explanation. And so it was with the Ascension of the Third Street Saints. When the Saints made their presence known to the world in 2006, that they were decried for being pretenders to the throne. The people were confused. Were the Saints sociopathic killing machines hell-bent on destruction? Or were they puckish rogues living a life of mirth & whimsey? The Saints needed clarity of purpose, & so the course was set...More fun, less mercy killings. This simple choice revitalized the Saints, transforming the once degenerate street gang into beloved pop culture icons. But even then the Saints were not satisfied...For it's one thing to be revered as hero, it is another to be a hero. And that my friends, is where our journey begins._

As the sun set, Shaundi, Pierce, and I sat in the helicopter to go deal with a terrorists scheme. The fucking desert was sizzling! And here I am, in some Master Chief suit, burning my ass off! All I hoped for was that we wouldn't be here too long.

After this mission, all I want to do is get back to the penthouse and sit in front of a damn AC.

"Boss, you sure this isn't a set-up?" Pierce asked me.

But when I tried to answer, my mic was working. Great, just fucking great! Now I'm in a hot ass desert, in a hot ass suit, and I can't even speak. Oh well, I've gone weeks without talking before. A couple hours won't kill me. I finally snapped out of my own thoughts when I heard Kinzie talking.

"Well I'm sorry, I couldn't charge the battery because I was too busy planning A INTERNATIONAL ASSASSINATION!" She yelled.

"Can we go back to the part about this being a set up?" Pierce asked.

"You guys can relax. As much as don't want to, we can trust this lady." Tonny said over the comm.

Tonny was another super hacker we who joined out team along with Matt. Haven't heard from him in awhile. He and Tonny was were in the Deckers together. The girl wasn't bad looking and I often wonder if Matt ever hit that.

After what seemed like hours, I finally noticed a figure coming up. I got up to get a closer look. It looked like that woman. The figure began flicking some sort of light at us so I tapped on Pierce's shoulder which managed to get Shaundi's attention.

The helicopter doors opened and we dropped our ropes down.

"Show time." I heard Shaundi say before all 3 of us dropped.

Standing in front of us was the lady Kinzie & Tonny were talking about. Damn, she was hot.

"We're already 3 minutes behind schedule , let's move." She says as she started walking.

"You're a real people person aren't you?" Pierce asked.

The lady turned around. "I'm sorry is this an assassination mission or a Saints Flow shoot?"

"I'm Shaundi."

"Asha Odekar."

**SAINTS ROW IV**

The sun had finally set, arrived at the cliff and had a good view of some of the guards.

"What's the situation with the guards?" Shaundi asked Asha.

Asha handed me the binoculars as she started explaining. "My tech guy was able to get us a 10 minute window. If we move fast then we'll only have the guards on the roof to worry about."

I was able to get a closer look. There were three guards on a pick up truck down there. Two in the front and one int the ? I can take'em. While Asha was still explaining everything to Shaundi & Pierce, I sprung into action.

I heard someone shouting. The guards noticed me and aimed their weapons, as if they stood a chance against me. The guard on the passenger side aimed his gun at and I filled his chest with a couple of bullets.

After he was dead, I slid across the hood of the truck and kicked the driver in the chest making him fall to the ground. At the same time, another pick up truck drove up and accidentally ran him over, hah!

The third guy from the first truck came up on me and started swinging a knife around. I managed to dodge each swing and break his neck with a little move Johnny taught me before he died.

I grabbed the knife from the dead guard and flung at the guard in the back of the other pick up truck. It stabbed him right in his eye. Damn, I'm good.

There was another guard coming out the passenger side of the second pick up truck. I used the door to knock that guard out. I then picked up an automatic rifle and shot the driver and the guy whose neck I broke...just to be sure.

Where the heck were Pierce & Shaundi?

Another truck sped up. A kill or be ran over chance. I took out two pistols and shot at the front of the truck, I managed to kill the driver & the passenger. I dropped both pistols and ran up onto the car and drop kicked the guy in the back. The kick was so hard I knocked him out cold.

...

Silence, that was all of them. Finally, Shaundi & the other two came into the scene. Where were they while I was kicking ass? Pierce could've recorded that & posted it on Saints Book.

"So much for subtlety." Asha said looking at the dead bodies.

"Don't worry, subtlety isn't our thing." Shaundi told her.

She got that right. Pierce had opened a vault like door that was on the ground. First to go in was Asha, then me, then Pierce, then Shaundi. We landed on the ground...in a underground hideout.

We quickly looked around to make sure no guard was around.

"Base, are you there? What are we walking into?" Asha asked into her comm.

On the other end, we heard a familiar voice. "The intelligence I'm looking at suggests—"

"Hold on, truck coming." Asha interrupted as all four of us went to hide.

Then we heard Kinzie talk. "Wait a minute, your handler—is that Matt Miller?" She asked.

Sounded like him.

"Kinzie, be nice. But seriously, what the hell, Asha?" Shaundi asked.

Asha got on the defensive side. "Matt Miller is a brilliant hacker, a venerated agent of MI6, and a key member of this operation." She stated.

"That title is way too good for him. How about girlfriend-ignoring asshole?" Said Tonny.

So he has hit that.

"OooK, that and the fact that he tried to kill us." Pierce added.

I looked over at Shaundi who had rolled her eyes. "Look what's in the past is in the past. We're all working together now, so lets just focus on the mission."

Well, well, look at Shaundi being the calm one in this type of situation. I love but dealing with Sydicate made her a tight ass. Not that I could blame her.

Miller cleared his throat. "As I was saying—"

"Hang on Matt," Asha interrupted again. "Guards ahead."

I looked ahead and sure enough, there were two guards. One by a parked jeep covered in a blanket and another standing by a crate. Asha turned to look at and motioned her head for me to come on.

The guards began speaking to each other in some other language I'm not familiar with. Then again he only language I knew well was English...and some Spanish from dealing with the Carnales.

Asha told Pierce & Shaundi to hold their positions. They did as they were told as me and Asha moved foward quietly. While Asha quietly took out the guard by the truck, I went to silently kill the other.

I stabbed him a couple times in the chest before slitting his throat. Yep! I still got it.

Another guard came walking out. With no hesitation what so ever, I gave him a couple of bullets. The four of us started to move.

"That nuke is stashed deep in the compound. It's probably primed & ready to go." Matt informed us.

"I know getting booted from the US sent Cyrus off the deep end but teaming up with terrorists? Seriously?" Kinzie asked.

"Kinzie, weren't you the one who told me that they planned to kill the mayor just to get rid of the Saints? This seemed like something Temple would do." Tonny said.

Asha went in towards the computer that had the doors locked. She seems to have some experience with computers, Matt must've taught her.

As soon as she finished with the computer, the doors began to open.

"You should be nearing the missile." Matt informed us.

The doors got wider, revealing some guards in the next room. We quickly cleared those guys out.

"There should be more guards, just be alert." Said Tonny.

Just then we heard a voice over the PA. It was Cyrus.

"Attention. Attention please. Well hello Saints, glad you could make it." He says.

God, I can't wait to kill this sonuvabitch. It was looong overdue.

"God I hate this guy." Shaundi said.

"Don't take it personally." Asha responded.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I SHOULD'VE KILLED BACK IN STEELPORT!" Cyrus yelled.

Jeez, someone was really angry.

"Or maybe take it personally." Asha added.

Cyrus continued."You ruined Steelport, ruined America!"

"Ugh, monologuing." Asha sighed as Cyrus continued his rant.

"Our leaders failed America by letting you live. Time to destroy Washington and start over. No one is gonna stop me, not even you." He yelled.

Well, we can't let that happen. Asha, Pierce, Shaundi & I made our way to find Cyrus & stop that nuke.

**SAINTS ROW IV**

We finally had Temple cornered. We heard his voice coming inside a room. Pierce and I positioned ourselves beside the doors. We nodded to each other and then I kicked the door open. As if the room was in all slow-mo, we were able to get clear shots of most of the guards.

But through the blood, bullets & commotion, I caught Temple escaping from the room. After the guards were dead, I wasted no time in hunting that bastard down before he could launch the nuke.

When I was about to pass through one of the doors, another guard came up and whacked me with the butt of his gun. While I was down, Asha took care of that guy by smashing his head repeatedly against the hard wall.

As she took care of him I got up and chased after Cyrus again.

"There he is, quick get ahead of him." Shaundi yelled.

He was already Downstairs so I took a short cut. I jumped off the platform and landed on him.

"Still an isolent child!" Temple yelled.

There he laid on the floor, face down, with me on top of him. I grabbed his head firmly and slammed it against the floor a couple times.

Temple had elbowed me off of him and got up quickly. There were stood. Face to...helmet. He pulled out a knife.

"C'mere, you hoodlum." He said to me.

Sounded like some old person. He swung the knife at at me a couple times. I was quick to dodge when I tried to grab the knife out his hands, he managed to stab me. I pushed him away to get a quick look at the wound.

"I'm gonna end you Saint, once and for all."

Cyrus charged at me again. I held his right arm as I punched him the face and in the stomach. I then flipped him over to the floor. The pain was starting to kick in, and I didn't bring any painkillers.

I caught a glimpse of Cyrus crawling towards a couple barrels in the corner. He had went to get something. I didn't get a good look at it. At first I thought it was a knife.

Got a better look. Nope, it's a gun. I quickly jumped out of way and pulled out my pistol. All I needed was one shot. I fired the pistol and the bullet pierced Cyrus through the chest and knocked him over the ledge into the boiling lava pit underneath the whole floor.

I heard Temple scream as his body burned. Just as I though it was over, a rumbling noise began as I got up slowly.

"Dammit, he activated the nuke!" Kinzie yelled.

Quickly after she said that, I sprinted to find the launch area.

"The missile's targeting...Washington!" Kinzie added.

Oh no it wasn't.

"What are you doing?!" Matt yelled.

"Don't you get it? The boss is sacrificing hisself to save us all. It's our last chance to say goodbye." Kinzie explained.

What?! Sacrifice?!

Ignoring what Kinzie just said, I found the room where the missile was. It had almost left when I grabbed onto to it and hung on for dear life. What was I thinking? I don't know.

I climbed the rocket to find the certain wires to disable. At the same time I hear Aerosmith playing from my communicator and everyone giving me there goodbyes.

First Shaundi. "I remember when we first met. I was just a fun-loving girl with dreadlocks but you...you saw me as much more than that."

True.

Then Kinzie. "We snap at each others at times and I don't understand your methods, but there is no one else I'd follow into battle."

Thanks...I guess.

Next Pierce. "You said 'hey Pierce, how would you like to be the face of the Saints?' And I-OH I'M GONNA MISS YOU MAN!" Next thing I knew he was crying in the comm.

Jesus, these people really think I'm gonna die.

Tonny was after. "When the Deckers disbanded I thought I'd have to go back to my old life. Then you offered me a spot in he Saints and well...it was nice knowing you."

Not like she actually tried to kill me.

Then Matt. "Had I have any idea you would be willi to sacrifice yourself to save the world, I suppose I wouldn't have tried to kill you."

Again, I never agreed to this sacrificing thing.

Lastly, Asha. "Well we just met, um...you seemed nice."

I honestly didn't expect her to say anything.

I finally ripped out the last wire. Feeling my job was done I let to of the rocket and jumped off.

"The warheads disabled but it's still moving, Boss." Kinzie said.

I was diving head first into...I don't fucking know.

"Boss, your right over the—"

The missile exploded. Thumbs up! I was falling so fast, next thing I knew I landed through a roof and safely into a chair. There was so much roof rubble I didn't get a good look at where I was.

After the dust cleared I finally realized something. I've seen this room on T.V before. This is...this is...the Oval Office. I landed in the White House! Fuck yeah! I leaned the chair back, put my hands behind my head and propped my feet up on the desk. Oooh yeah, I can get used to this seat.

**SAINTS ROW IV**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I made some changes to the actual game script but it is was fan fiction. I decided I was going to split the chapters up with the mission & side quests.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invasion

So after I uploaded the last chapter I was on a artist's block because I wanted to draw Tonny and upload her on deviantART. I was also gonna make her super homie costume as well.

Again, I don't own SAINTS ROW or it's characters. I only own my OC Tonny. The story is told in Chris'/ The Boss' POV.

* * *

5 years later...

**{3RD PERSON POV}**

Shaundi and Tonny were lounging in the Oval Office reading the local paper and snooping to see what the Boss had stashed around the office...due to boredom.

She shook her head as she read the article on what the president said. "Listen to this: Citizens are questioning whether Saints leader & President, Chris Masterson, after he attended the opening the new Washington mall. The president was quoted saying 'I'm the Patron Saint of America, we should probably consider changing the pledge of allegiance to one nation under me." Shaundi read.

"Wow, that journalist was really listening, huh." Tonny said looking through the president's drawers.

Shaundi notice and sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something."

"What exactly maybe I can help."

"I thought I smelled Loa Dust in here."

"Loa Dust...how do you know what Loa—why are you looking for his drugs in the first place?"

"Tomorrow there's a tour group coming through and they can't smell drugs in here. He's already in enough crap with his poll points at 20."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Shaundi yelled.

In came in Asha Odekar & Matt Miller. Seeing Matt, Tonny flomped down in the president's chair and turned it around so she didn't have to see him.

"Something wrong you guys?" Shaundi asked.

"We need to talk." Asha stated.

**SAINTS ROW IV**

**Boss POV**

I walked out of the room and started my way towards the press conference. There standing there by the door was my Chief of Staff, Ben King.

"This is a problem." He said.

"It's not a problem." I replied.

"You alienated part of America."

"I alienated crazy people."

Pierce, my communications director, came up behind us. "You couldn't resist could you?"

"Oh jeez, not you too."

"This is a problem." Pierce said.

Ben nodded. " I keep trying to tell the president that but he won't listen."

"Poverty is problem, apartheid is a problem, this..this is just—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Pierce shoved some piece of paper in my face. "This is the latest approval poll."

"We lost 20 points, we'll get'em back."

"We're AT 20 points."

"I'll admit that's a little lower than anticipated."

"So you agree you have a problem."

"Nope, you do. Your the Communications Director, fix this."

As all three of us watch through halls, we passed by several members of our party. We passed a stripper who was holding a plate of fruit. I gladly grabbed me an apple and continued walking.

"Can you give me 100% employment?"

"No."

"Will you get married?"

"Fuck no." I said as I threw the apple in the mouth of a tiger we passed by.

"Then we're in trouble."

"King can you have this naysayer assassinated?"

"Not when you say it public." King replied.

"You were more fun as a gang leader."

"We have a country to run, FUN isn't apart of the equation. "

"Where's a septic truck when you need one?"

Pierce & Ben went off somewhere and I continued down the hall. The hall seemed to be filled with people. Including Keith David, my Vice President.

I casually walked towards Keith. He said he had someone important to talk about.

"Listen, we only have enough clout for ONE major bill. Do you want to be the president that cured cancer or the president that solved world hunger?" Keith asked.

Damn, those are both important.

"We can have scientists work on the hunger thing later. Cancer needs to be our main priority."

Keith went to go deliver the bill and I continued towards the press conference. Next time I'll listen to Tonny and be careful of what I say in public. Journalists everywhere.

As I was walking some political prick came up in my face.

"Now listen here." He started with his Southern accent."If you think you can come here and cram your agenda pass congress then you are in for a rude awakening. Ya hear me? Now let me tell you about the greatest word in politics: FILIBUSTER."

What the fuck is filibuster?

This guy wasn't worth the trouble, so I did what every badass president like me would do. Punch him square in his face and walked away.

"Damn, I cut my knuckles on that senators teeth." I said to myself.

I continued to walk towards the conference. At the end of the hall, was Josh Birk. Also known as his TV character NyteBlade.

"Hey, Oleg and I are about to head out to Camp David to some NyteBlade, ya down?"

NyteBlade? That fucking train wreck?

"I think I'll pass on that, very busy." I told him.

I entered the next room where Oleg was standing there.

"I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" Someone yelled.

It was a crazed fan running towards me but Oleg kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Nice job, Oleg."

He didn't say anything, just nodded. I finally made it to the conference. Shaundi was standing there watching Kinzie keep the peanut gallery at bay.

Journalists were in their seats, raising their hands dying to get answers on the president's actions.

Kinzie stood there at the podium, her orange hair in a bun. She seemed seriously bored. "The president's words were taken out of context."

One of the journalists raised their hands and Kinzie pointed to her. "Kinzie, what's the right context for 'I'm the Patron Saints of America we should probably consider changing the pledge of allegiance to one nation under me?"

I stopped a nuke, I should be allowed to change that without being questioned.

"That's a great question, Jane." Kinzie answered.

Jesus, we had to get Kinzie out of here before she puts a bullet in her brain or someone else's.

As I was about to walk out there, Shaundi stopped me.

"I think we have a problem." She told me.

"Oh no not you too, how many times do I have to tell you—"

"Asha & Miller are waiting for you in the Oval Office."

"If MI6 needed something they would send it up the chain, not fly across the ocean."

"They said nobody back home believed them."

"Jesus, what's wrong?"

Shaundi put her hand on those lovely hips of hers and sighed. "They think we're about to be attacked by aliens."

..."I gotta go." I started to walk then Shaundi grabbed my arm.

"This is serious, you know Kinzie & Tonny have been talking about the same thing."

"Since when did you take those two seriously?"

"Since the people who helped us save the world said we should."

I stood there quietly for a second as I thought about this. "Alright, I'll swing by after I deal with—"

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion. The jounarlist started to hide and run away. Kinzie ducked behind the podium and the explosion caused the security to high alert.

There was a giant hole in the ceiling. Through there were black flying...spaceships? I then these giant...aliens?! Were those...fucking aliens?! Holy shit!

Anyways, the aliens floated through the roof and landed by the podium.

**SAINTS ROW IV**

**No One's POV**

Aliens had invaded the White House. Pierce and Ben had been killing these things for awhile. Pierce was behind an end table and Ben was protected by a wall.

"We have to get to the president!" Ben shouted.

"The fuck you think I'm trying to do?!" Pierce shouted back.

"Where did the hell do you think these guys came from?!" Ben asked blowing a hole into one of the Alien's heads.

Another explosion drowned out Pierce's answer. Both men continued to hold their ground until they found the Boss or the Boss found them.

Meanwhile by the Oval Office...

"I'll go upstairs and try to see what's happening." Tonny yelled through the commotion.

Asha threw her a gun. "Take Matt with you!"

Matt turned with a concerned look on his face toward Asha. "What about you?"

"I'll go search for the president. Watch each other's backs." She yelled as Matt & Tonny ascended up the stairs.

When they reach Matt was working his hacker magic while Tonny watched out for him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did." She answered.

"Tonny."

"Fine."

"What's been with you lately? You've been aggressive towards me lately."

"Is now the time?" Tonny asked angrily. "Just know out relationship is fucking disintegrating."

"I deserve to know why our—"

"Because aliens are attacking the White House!" She yelled.

"I know that's not the real reason but I'll get it out of you later." He muttered.

**SAINTS ROW IV**

**Boss' POV**

Kinzie was taken up by some light, Keith David was taken by some light. Shaundi was taken by that giant alien fucker. Zinyak I think he name was.

I killed a couple of aliens before I reached another hall. A hall where I saw Pierce & Ben.

"Pierce! Ben!" I yelled.

The roof exploded above them and started to take them up.

"Shit playa, save yourself!" Ben yelled being beamed up first.

Then Pierce as next. "Fuck that! Save me!"

Shit. These aliens were taking my homies. Oh this assholes were going down when I get my hands on them.

I ran and made it to the Oval Office and saw Asha standing there in front of the door. "Oh thank your alright." She said with relief.

I was beginning to get tired and out of breath. "You OK? Where's Matt & Tonny?" I asked breathing heavily.

"They're upstairs, trying to figure out what's happening."

I rushed into my office and towards my desk to my...THE BUTTON. After I pushed it, some of the walls began turning, revealing a heavy arsenal of weapons.

"What the hell IS going on?" I asked.

I grabbed a shotgun, a pistol, and an automatic rifle.

"All out war by the looks of it." Asha answered. "I'm going to meet up with the other two. I'll be in touch via comm." She says running off.

Guess I'm on my own for awhile. I decided to head to the portico to get a closer look at what was going on. Along with some of the secret service, I killed some aliens along the way.

I was in a stand off, hiding behind a desk toppled over for earlier. After the hallway was cleared out I continued to my destination.

"Matt, Tonny and I are at the South Portico, you have to see this." Asha said through the comm.

I made my way there not wasting time. I found he stairs to lead me there and as I walked up them, I heard someone screaming.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Matt, hang on." I hear Tonny yell.

I made it up the stairs to see Matt being lifted by the light. Tonny & Asha held on to his arms for dead life. Unfortunately, they too were lifted out of the White House.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I made it to the Portico to see there was a giant hole blasted through the wall. When I went outside to see how bad it was. Asha was right, it was war and there was a giant fucking spaceship hovering right over me.

"Bert to Ernie, Bert to Earnie. Activate South Portico defenses."

I slid down the railing and hopped into he defense chair which consisted of some cannons. There were some approaching battleships. I had to take care of them.

After shooting for a couple of minutes I saw a large ship heading towards the Washington Monument and just like that, they fired at it, making it break in half and fall to the floor.

"YOU BLEW IT UP!" I yelled, as if they heard me.

Afterwards, that same giant ship that blew up the monument was now pointed towards me. I wasted no time in firing everything I had at. The cannons, the rockets, you name it.

I was finally able to get a hit on the ship and it started to go down. Now it was falling at a dangerous rate...a dangerous rate towards me! I quickly ducked behind the chair and waited for it to fall.

When it fell, it landed a few feet away from the commons. There was dark dust all through the air. I swatted some out of my face and thought to myself. This is a big ship, which could mean that Zinyak guy is in there.

I leaped from the chair and shot the front window of the ship to fall through. It was a badass shot but before I could stick the landing on the ground, I neck got stuck in someone's hand.

It was that giant alien, Zinyak. He held a tight grip on my neck. He went slammed my hand into another window, then into the floor.

He looked down on me, that motherfucker, with a smug grin on his face. "Why do you humans enjoy leaping so much." He asked referring to when Shaundi had leaped toward him earlier.

"Get the hell of my property you sonuvabitch." I yelled back him staring at him eye to eye.

His smile faded then he threw me across the ship room we were in.

I saw that his smile went away and my smile came along. "You didn't count on me showing up did ya?!" I yelled.

Zinyak didn't show any emotion, instead he motioned for me to bring it. "Welcome aboard my ship."

"I'm gonna hang you over my fireplace, you alien fuck!" I yelled, charging at him like a football player.

I slammed him into wall and began punching him in his face. I grabbed onto his neck and threw him over my shoulders. He flipped onto the floor and positioned himself on his knees.

I rushed him and began punching him the face again. I was able to get like 4 hits in before he grabbed me and threw me over.

"Now, now, not so fast." He told me.

We both slowly got up and stared at each other. I then smirked and motioned for HIM to come at me. Both of us charged at each other. He lifted his arm to try and punch me, I ducked, turned, and pointed a pistol at his head.

"Say goodnight." I pulled the trigger but he disappeared, dodging the bullet.

I heard a sound behind me, when I turned around there Zinyak was. He head-butted me and I dropped to the floor. As I was laying there, Zinyak looked down on me and pointed his palm towards me. He palm began to glow and the next thing I knew I was being slammed into the wall, say one word with each wall hit.

"Fucking. Ass. HOLE. I'm gonna—"

He then slammed me into the ground. "Do what exactly?" Bravado me to death?" He chuckled. "Ahh, human arrogance. Is there anything more charming?"

As I laid there on the floor my vision started to fade in and out. Zinyak slammed my body onto the ground harder than I expected.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

So there's the second chapter. I wanted to add some non game scenes but I will wait to we get further into the game. I haven't perfected my Tonny OC design yet or her super homie outfit. But it will get done.

I wanted to make an OC because...why the fuck not?


	3. Chapter 2: A Pleasant Hell?

I'm sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner. But I've been kinda sick lately AND at the same time I was trying to draw. But I'm starting to get better now.

I do not own Saints Row or it's characters. I only own my OC Tonny.

* * *

**(Zinyak's POV)**

So much for that battle. That psychopath couldn't even put up a good fight, and I was hoping he was too. I should've known better than to get my hopes up for humans, they're inferior creatures anyhow.

I watched as my men carried the Saints to their new pris—I mean paradises. Each individual having their own personal slice of heaven. Or maybe their own slice of Hell. It's whatever they make of it, really.

As each Saint passed, I waved and smirked at their unconscious bodies. They were all stripped of their clothing. You know their bodies aren't that bad to look at.

I turned away and walked to my room. I had to keep an eye on our special psycho prisoner. Wouldn't want that psycho to go free, now we?

**(Chris'/Boss' POV)**

"AAH!" I yelled.

It was a short yell but it was cut off by me noticing my surroundings. Everything looked...normal. I got up from my comfy chair and stretched.

"Oh goodness me, it was only a dream." I said to myself.

It in fact was a STRANGE dream. Shaundi won't believe this one now. I looked towards the TV to see what was on. It seemed like a gigantic dancing pink cat. Oh yes! Now I remember. It's the Professor Genki Cartoon Hour.

I then smelled something delicious. Smelled like...pancakes. Oh, Shaundi was always the maestro when it came to pancakes. Or should I say maestra? Surprisingly, she was awful at making waffles. You'd think it was pretty easy.

I jumped and slid down the railing of my steps.

LEAVE IT TO THE SAINTS

I even passed some pictures on the walls. Ooh, like the one where Shaundi and I visited the Grand Canyon .

As I descended down the stairs I also noticed the picture of me shaking hands with Nixon.

FIZZZ...FIZZZ

Nixon? Isn't Nixon dead?

FIZZZ...FIZZZ

I walked into the the kitchen, where I saw Shaundi in that lovely blue attire I got her for our anniversary. The same outfit I couldn't wait to her out of, if you know what mean.

When she heard my footsteps, she turned around and her skirt spun in the most graceful way.

"Oh good morning, dear. I made you breakfast." She said.

I sat at the table and waited for her to place my food onto the table. The pancakes looked delicious, topped with syrup and and small square of butter. My wife was probably the best cook in Steelport.

She'll give ole'Smiling Jack a run for his money.

As I ate, Shaundi gave me the latest updates of what happened while I was asleep.

"Oh, Mr. King from across the street stopped by, he says he was going out of town for a couple days and he was wondering if we can check his mail. Oh and your friend Pierce called, probably with some crazy get-rich quick scheme. Oh that Pierce, such a card. I also dropped off that chocolate cake by the new neighbors. They seem so young to be married though and they had a strange fashion sense, must be foreigners."

FIZZZ...FIZZZ

King? Pierce? I'm pretty sure strange fashion sense goes to Matt & Tonny. The fuck is going on?

FIZZZ...FIZZZ

"Sweetie, I think I heard Timmy deliver the morning paper. Could you fetch it dear?" Shaundi requested.

I got up from the chair and walked outside. The second I stepped outside, the sun beamed down on my face. Everything seemed perfect. Men were going to work, women were maintaining the household.

FIZZZ...FIZZZ

What? What are we in the 50s?

FIZZZ...FIZZZ

One of my neighbors walked by my house. "Hi-diddly-I, neighbor!" He waved at me and I waved back.

I walked over to get the paper. Once I picked it up, he sheriff called out to me.

FIZZZ...FIZZZ

"You ready to meet the fine people of Steelport?" He asked me.

I looked left and right. Make sure he was talking to me. I pointed to myself and the sheriff nodded.

"Uhh...I guess so." I replied.

"Well then, get in the car."

I slowly walked towards the car, this place...something's wrong with it. "Uh...don't I usually drive?" I asked the guy.

"Well it's your world, go on ahead." The sheriff walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in.

I got into the driver's seat. Started the car and started the drive. As we were in the car, the sheriff started to make small talk.

"Ya know the folks down at the diner are sure anxious to meet'cha."

"The folks?"

The sheriff chuckled. What the hell was so funny?

"Why I must say you do have a QUEER sense of humor." He said.

Who the fuck says that?!

"Why does this all look so weird?"

"Now what's that you say?"

"Something's wrong. This is all—"

"Can't wait to get to the lake this weekend. Heard the fish are really biting."

"The fish are—what are you talkin about?"

"Don't you worry now, we're almost there."

Then I hear a laugh track somewhere. What the FUCK is going on! This wasn't Steelport. This isn't what I normally wear. Who the fuck still drives these cars?! Why is everyone around me dressing like a fucking prune?! And I know I'm FUCKING MARRIED!

All of a sudden, everything around me started fizzing or whatever you call it. The hell...

We finally made it to the diner and there was a crowd of people there. They seem to have been waiting for me. As I got out of the car, the crowd started cheering.

The sheriff got out of the car as well and smiled to some of the people. "Well we have some time so go ahead and mingle."

I played along with this for a bit and waved to the crowd. Guess I was important here too.

"OW!" I stubbed my toe when I walked onto the sidewalk.

Then the laugh track played again. I swear I'm going to shoot whoever keeps playing that.

"Hey Mr. President, can I have a picture for the newspaper?" Someone asked.

I posed, then the sheriff tapped me on my shoulder and motioned for me to come on. I still had no clue of what was happening.

We entered the diner. It looked like Smiling Jacks, only no bullet holes and a bit more clean. Plus everyone in here was dressed the same as I was. In some ridiculous 50s outfit.

Don't get me wrong, I like dressing classy but this...was kinda tacky. I looked like some Brady Bunch reject.

I walked in and one of the customers saw me. "Oh my stars, it's the president!" He came up to me and shook my hand like a kid getting to meet Superman.

"Hi, how are yo-"

All of a sudden, the fan starting getting weird and distorted.

"What the BLEEP!" I exclaimed.

That's when things got serious.

The sheriff got all into my face. "We don't allow that kind of language in Steelport."

Like the sheriff, everyone else in the diner started to get angry. Their expressions darkened and...it was like a bunch terminators coming at me. The sheriff was growling and I wasted no time running out the diner.

I closed the door behind and stood there for a second. I held the door as the people inside started banging against it.

"The BLEEP is going on? The BLEEP am I?"

I looked at my surroundings. The other people were still here, coming at me like zombies. Then there were a couple more beating my car.

I ran and hopped in the front seat and drove off as fast as I could. I needed to get away from those psychos...I really shouldn't be calling people psychos, should I?

'Cept for the people at the diner, as I drove I noticed everyone else seemed pretty normal.

"Hello?"

Huh?

"Helloooooo?"

Kinzie? "Kinzie? Kinzie where are you?" I asked her.

"FINALLY! Listen to me, you have to break free!"

"Break free? Break free from what?"

"The place your, it isn't real. Whatever it's having you do, you need to stop."

"I'm just driving, though."

"Oh good. Drive to the park and wait for me.

I had some many questions that needed answering. But now wasn't the time to question Kinzie. Still, where the fuck am I?

I did as Kinzie ordered and headed to the park. I was almost there, ready to park when all of a sudden,

"Hang on!" Kinzie shouted.

"Wha-"

My car suddenly disappeared and I was launched onto he concrete. I was almost hit by a car. Luckily it wasn't one of those crazy people by the diner, so they stopped.

As I got up, Kinzie started talking again.

"I need more some time to get you out, what would really help is if you just be YOU." She said.

"Just be me?"

"The simulation your in is all about normality, pleasantry, basically all the things you hate. So I need to to cause some mayhem to disrupt it."

"Ok, I can do that."

As our conversation ended, the Steelport PD showed up. I can tell they weren't here to get an autograph.

"FREEZE!" They shouted.

Nope.

I ran for cover as the cops fired their guns. Luckily I had a pistol in my pocket. Where it came from? I do not know. All I had to do was cause some mayhem. Something I did on a daily basis.

"The simulation is resisting but keep it up."

After like an hour, the number of cops started to dwindle. Ugh, never thought I use that word. I was in the dark about everything going on.

Where was I? What the hell is going on? How the fuck did I end up here?

I looked around, there were no more cops. Was that enough?

"It wasn't enough. You'll have to head to the park." Kinzie said.

Damn. "The park?"

"Yeah, I left you a little present there, hurry!"

The park wasn't far from where I was was. When I ran to the park, I looked around to see where Kinzie's little gift was. But everything seemed normal.

"Kinzie, I don't see your present."

"It's in the cat fountain."

"There is no cat fountain, only a regula-"

RUMBLE...

"Well whaddya know? There IS a cat fountain."

Looking at the fountain, it looked like Professor Genki...holding a rocket launcher.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say the launcher is your present."

"Yep! Now hurry, you've got company coming your way."

I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed the launcher and pointed it towards the oncoming cop car that looked as if it was going to run me down.

BOOM!

The car exploded into pieces and the bodies of the two cops flew into the air and then splattered onto the ground. The bystanders in the park either ran for cover or ran off. Either way, they wanted to dodge the bullets.

After killing probably a dozen cops, I felt an eerie presence around me. It was quiet, too quiet. I stared walking forward and soon found myself away from the park. I turned back to the fountain and a body landed onto the ground with a slam.

When I got a closer look, I realized it was the sheriff from earlier. I knew the door wouldn't hold but judging by that supervillian intro there, he must've kicked the door off the hinges into oblivion.

The sheriff stood up and eyed me from a far distance. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone! You could've have a nice life."

"Yeah this doesn't cut it for me. A nice life is a drive through a warzone."

The sheriff chuckled. "YEEEAAAHHH!" He shouted before jumping into the air again.

Holy shit, what was I about to do?

**_FAST FOWARD_**

After practically an hour long battle, the sheriff was finally dead and laid there lifeless. We were both by the side of the curb. I looked down to him and gave him one good kick.

"I'm impressed." A voice said.

I recognized it, that Zinyak guy. "Where the fuck are—oh shit."

His face was in the sky formed by a bunch of yellow dots.

"I should've known a prison of piece couldn't hold a psychopath like you." He said to me.

"You know I'm more of a puckish rogue."

"A rose by any other name."

"Dude, are you trying to kill me or sleep with me?"

"Charming."

"See? There you go with those mixed signals again."

"Then allow me to make this quite clear for you. I am the architect of your reality. I build what I want..."

It was then I noticed things around me change.

"I destroy what I want and your bravado, means...nothing."

The yellow dots then started to form some portal and out came Zinyak. I didn't hesitate to start filling him with led. He kept walking towards me and snatched the gun out my hand with touching me.

I began to back up.

"Fighting is pointless, my friend."

Then I'll run.

"There's no running away."

I stopped when I took a look at my surroundings and noticed they were different. The sky wasn't dark it just seemed to have disappeared. The buildings and landscape seemed to be shrinking...stretching into non existence.

Suddenly Zinyak appeared before me. "You belong to me."

I turned to try and run but he appeared again. He seemed slightly bigger. He grabbed me my neck. Now I was dangling from his grip.

"Now onto more pleasant things." A new city appeared under me and Zinyak had me dangling over it. "Now in going to put you into your new home, try to escape again, and I'll destroy your pitiful planet. TTFN." And with that, he dropped me.

I closed my eyes and waited for some sort of impact.

**(Zinyak's POV)**

After dropped that self proclaimed puckish rogue I had decided to make his prison more dangerous for him and more fun for me.

What could be fun?

Ah.

I summoned four prisoners before me. "My friends, you are all here for your crimes against the Zin Empire. But today is your lucky day. Starting today you get the chance to be apart of a new work release program.

"Swear your fealty, I now empower you to be the wardens of simulation 31. Your mission: Torment the president of the United States."

"Other than that, the world is yours to toy with. Ravage it, indulge it in your basest desires. It makes no different to me just leave the prisoner alive."

The creatures continued to growl softly.

"I want him broken...not dead."

The creatures bowed before me, just the way I like it. "Now go and tear their world asunder."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry this chapter took forever to come out.


	4. Chapter 3: Let The Nightmares Flow

Ok, I'm sorry for the long wait on the story update but stuff happened in life. I had a ton of school work piled on me in the first couple of weeks.

Anyways, here's the next chapter of the tale

* * *

**_(Chris/The boss' POV)_**

**THUD**

'Ouch...damn I fell hard'

"God head rush..." I started to slowly get up, rubbing my head. I stopped and took a look at my surroundings.

This looked like Steelport, but something was off about it...like the burning building behind me. "Where am I?"

"Mr. President! Come in President, can you hear me?" A voice shouted.

"Y-yeah, I can hear you. But how? I don't have a phone on me right now."

"Oh I just patched myself through your simulation's audio system. You should be able to hear me from anywhere, AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"NEITHER DO YOU!" Both Kinzie and I sighed. "Anyways, I'm a little unarmed here. How about some weapons?"

"I can't do something like that until I backtrack your signal to your body. Basically your stuck there, so you'll have to buy yourself a gun."

I sighed. "Friendly fire it is."

**MEANWHILE...(SHAUNDI's POV)**

Dammit...w-what happened? Last thing I remember was that alien guy taking me somewhere. Everything else is fuzzy.

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to get a good look at my surroundings.

The hell? It looked like I was on a plane. With some cargo boxes. Where have I seen this place before?

"Boss?!" I yelled...no answer except.

"I heard voices, over there!"

They sounded like men with some French accents. All of a sudden, I started to feel a breeze. When I turned around I saw a giant door opening. There was a bright light and I shielded my eyes.

The wind coming through was strong strong, so I grabbed onto the wall of the plane. Wait a sec...French accents? Cargo boxes? That plane door?

It all hit me, and I realized where I was. The bright light...maybe I was dead and somehow have gone to heaven. Maybe God was giving me a chance to save Johnny. Maybe I can redeem myself in the afterlife.

But I had no gun. Fuck it! I can manage.

I went around the block of boxes to see the Morningstar there with guns, they were waiting for me. There were so many, I couldn't take them all on.

But I'll try, this was my chance to redeem myself.

**SAINTS ROW IV**

**(Chris'/the Boss' POV)**

I was on my to a flashpoint. I stopped by friendly fire earlier and I gotta say, it's different shopping in a simulation.

After going to Friendly Fire, Kinzie told I had to deal with some more aliens before I could keep my head low. I was up for it. At this point I was up for anything, anything to get me out of this place faster.

The faster I get out of here, the faster I can start saving my crew. As soon as I get the crew we can start taking down alien sons of bitches.

**SCREEEEECH!**

I had stopped my the car I...borrowed in front of a gang of aliens. The were standing by some weird force field thingy. I'm sure Kinzie knew what that was.

There were a lot but I could take him, I AM the president. Probably the most awesomest one at that. The Zin didn't seem to be paying attention to me and kept patrolling.

I just stopped my car in front of them and I'm holding two pistols, you should be paying attention to someone like that!

"Hey guys!" I yelled finally getting a look from. "Looking for me?!"

Without a second thought they started firing their lasers. I ducked behind the car but that shield was short lived considering those lasers do some serious damage.

In a matter of seconds my car was on fire and I hit the deck.

**BOOM!**

The simulated civilians all started running for their lives...their simulated lives.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I managed to get four down. If your asking how, my third bullet hit two of them. Like I said: Most awesome president ever!

**BANG! BANG!**

I got another one but my second bullet was dodged. Shit, this was gonna be awhile.

**(PIERCE'S POV)**

No one outside, no one in the lobby downstairs. Where the fuck was everyone? I woke up in Steelport but it was deserted. As if some tragic accident happen like in Stilwater.

The elevator door opened to the upstairs of the Saints HQ, no one was here either. Am I the last human on Earth? Last thing I remember is being beamed up.

Oh no! I'm gonna die...AND. I CAN'T EVEN REPOPULATE! There goes my chances of having Denzel play me in the movie version of this.

All of a sudden there was a rumble and a roaring coming from outside. I dashed out there to see what was up. When I did, I regretted every step I took.

"Fuck."

That was all I said before I was knocked out again.

**(ASHA'S POV)**

Dammit! No, no, no! Why does this keep happening?!

"Well, well Asha." That disgusting voice said as he walked towards me. "Looks like I win again."

I was kneeled before him in defeat, and I looked up to him. I saw he had a pistol pointed towards my head. I closed my eyes as I heard the trigger being pulled.

**BANG!**

I woke up. I standing in front of the same bar I was in before I was killed. I looked around, everything seems normal like before.

I sighed. "Guess I'm starting this nightmare over."

And with that I walked in the bar.

**(BOSS' POV)**

I did as Kinzie told me and fled to her place. When I got there something was different.

"Uh Kinzie? You know your stuff's gone right?" I asked her.

"DAMMIT! Zinyak removed any trace of the Saints from the simulation."

"Which means there are no safe houses in here right?"

"Yep."

"So now what do we do?"

"Hmm, not sure yet. Although you can seek some more information for me while your in the simulation."

"Got it! Anything else?"

"No. Just hang in there and I'll find a way to get you out."

"The sooner the better."

Kinzie stopped talking and there I was, standing there alone. In an empty warehouse with not even a video game to occupy me. If Shaundi were here she's be yelling at me. Telling me: this isn't a time to playing around.

Huh, wonder if the crew's OK. I wonder if Shaundi is OK.

**(MATT'S POV)**

Why did everything hurt? Feels like I've been pimples by a giant wrestler. Oh wait...

"COME ON MATTY WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED ROUND TWO!"

Looking towards the turnbuckle, I saw Killbane standing there tall. He was ready to perform another elbow drop on me. We were surrounded by Murderbrawl fans. Well..they weren't fans but Killbane's Luchadores.

It was no secret that Killbane was the Incredible Hulk compared to me. Me being a less intimidating Oracle. I've already lost count of how many times his large muscles have killed me.

Dammit, how am I going to get out of this one? Believe me, I've tried escaping from the ring but I'd just fall into a hole and be dropped back into the ring where Killbane was waiting for me.

Something I feared most, fighting Killbane.

"HOW ABOUT AN ELBOW DROP WITH AN APOCAFIST ADDED IN?!" He yelled to the crowd.

They cheered and he jumped.

**DEATH #32**

* * *

I decided instead of constantly following the boss I could go into some simulations and maybe get something in from the other Saints POV. Again sorry for the lateness.


	5. Chapter 4: I HAVE THA POWAAAAAHH!

Fina-licious! Another chapter uploaded. I couldn't resist the title of this chapter. Warning: There's some...lemony stuff in this chapter. Probably not good lemony stuff but lemony.

* * *

_I was inside the Saints HQ. No one else was there but me. The other Saints were minding their own business and exploring Steelport. I just sat in the living room watching TV on the giant flat screen we had in there. _

_There was nothing really good on. The Morningstar didn't really have a good cable provider. So I went rummaging through rooms, closets, & drawers looking for some DVDs or VHSs. Yes people, they still exist. _

_I didn't find any good movies but I found something. A XXX movie in the office hidden inside the shark mouth. Really good hiding space. It was a Sasha Grey flick[1]. _

_Watching porn was OK but it really was nothing compared to the real thing. But...masturbation is close. _

_I had slowly moved my left hand down to my pants, rubbing my member through the fabric. As I was rubbing I closed my eyes and tried to fantasize someone sexy. No one could deny Shaindi's sexyness _

_"Boss?" A female voice asked._

_I quickly opened my eyes to see Shaundi standing there in front of me._

_"Shaundi?" I asked. _

_She nodded then looked lower. I looked down to and realized my hand had made it inside my pants. _

_"Oh um, I-I..." _

_"Obviously needed some more alone time." She answered. _

_I sat there, just staring at her. She chuckled and sat next to me. "Boss relax, you're not the only one to get caught with their hands in their pants...literally." She reassured me. _

_We both laughed and then a silence came afterwards. This was really awkward for me because I never pulled my hand out. _

_"You know Boss, I know I've been being kind of a nag lately and-"_

_"And I understand." _

_"And I know we've been going through some stressing times. But I wanted to..." _

_There was a silence. _

_"Want to what?" _

_Shaundi leaned in close to my face. We stared into each others eyes for a brief minutes before she kissed me. I kissed back and used my free hand to cup her face. _

_We deepened the kiss and I made my way from her lips to her neck. She moaned softly as her started to slowly fall to where my hand was. _

_She rubbed my member through the fabric before she started reaching in. Shaundi pulled away from the kiss and got off the couch. _

_She bent down in front of me and looked up at me smiling. "Don't worry Boss, I'll take care you. I'm an expert."_

_I chuckled. This was something I've dreamed about for awhile. She pulled out my cock and started stroking it. I threw my head back and I just enjoyed. It wasn't long before I felt tongue licking the tip. _

_"Oh fuck." _

_Hearing me, Shaundi started sucking. Damn she is good. I couldn't help it and grabbed some of her hair. Making her go deeper. _

_"Oh fuck Shaundi..." _

_She moaned to cause some vibrations. She licked the tip some more and started rubbing my balls. _

_"Oh God Shaundi!" _

"BOSS!" A voice yelled.

I shot up in the chair the I was sitting in. I was breathing heavy and took a look at my surroundings. I was back in Kinzie's empty warehouse.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Shaundi can tell you." Kinzie said.

I can feel a cruel smile from the sound of her voice.

"Kinzie, you better not tell anyone!"

"Relax! Your secret is safe with me."

"Anyways what do you want?"

"I've been looking around the simulation to try and figure out a way to get you out. I've found some data clusters lying around." She said.

"And?"

"The clusters seems to be loose bits of code left behind in the simulation for some reason. So far I've only located and few and I can't seem to lock on to their locations."

"Ok, so what do you need me to do?"

"Once your in a general area, I should be able to point you in the direct location."

I nodded and got up from the chair. I ran outside and began the task Kinzie had for me. Once I got there, I realized I didn't have a car. In the real world, I would always have some right stashed at Kinzie's house.

"Alright Kinzie, what are these cluster things and where exactly are they?"

Kinzie explained the whole thing as I..."borrowed" a car. It was nice white Infuego with purple stripes. "I don't know EXACTLY what they are, but they look like they can be pretty useful. I haven't been able to find a lot but I've marked a general area on where they could be on your GPS. They're near my warehouse.

I pulled out my little hub and tapped on the GPS to see where exactly these locations are. I drove around and finally Kinzie spoke again.

"I've loaded a proximity meter onto the hub. Watch it, it'll tell you when your close to the cluster." She said.

I placed it on the dashboard of the car and closely watched it. I drove around slowly, I received a few honks from people but who the fuck cared about them? They're not even real.

The meter's bar went higher and I realized the first one was around the corner, literally. I drove up to it and stopped, getting out of the car. I just looked at it.

Alright, how does this work? Do I just...

I placed my foot in side the blue...cluster thingy and it disappeared. After it did, the whole simulated town lit up blue for a brief second.

"Kinzie? I think I got one."

"Good, now find some more."

"Are you sure these things are safe?"

"Safe..ish."

Aah Kinzie's great at making you feel better, isn't she?

I hopped back into the car and went to find some more clusters. I wonder what these clusters were gonna do. Better be something good.

I passed a gas station and saw another cluster on the sidewalk. The simulated people were walking right through it. I stopped the car abruptly and stared it down. I revved the engine.

"What are you doing?" Kinzie asked.

"Don't worry."

I slammed my foot on the gas and drove straight into the cluster. I stomped on the brakes to stop the car right before it hit the brick wall of the CD shop.

**SAINTS ROW 4**

"You know if these clusters are so useful then why isn't Zinyak sending his boys out to get him?" I asked Kinzie.

"Why would they need to?"

"I don't know, to give'em a boost maybe. You said it yourself that these things are 'amazing'."

"If Zinyak wants to change the code for his people he can just...HE WROTE THE SIMULATION!"

I turned the corner. "Yeah but what about keeping us from...you know what? I'm just gonna accept this and move on."

"It's probably better that way."

I stopped in front of the old apartment. The Shaundi's ex let me...

"HOLY SHIT, ZINYAK DESTROYED MY APARTMENT!"

The building was blown to bits, nothing but the foundation seemed to still be in tact along with some of the four walls.

"Ugh, that place should've been condemned a long time ago." Kinzie said.

"There was nothing wrong with it, if anyone's place should be condemned it's Zimos' disgusting apartment."

I sped off, very angry. I had collected all four clusters.

"Ok, that should be enough." Kinzie said. "Let's see what I can do here...check your HUB."

I pulled the car over and pulled out my HUB thingy. The menu seemed the same except for...Powers menu? Since when did I have a Powers Menu?

I pressed it and found two abilities. Super jump and super speed. Powers? I can have powers?! Without thinking I pressed both abilities. Nothing happened.

I stepped out of the car waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden I felt a burst of energy. Like...how people feel when they orgasm.

"Woah...this is AWESOME!" I screamed.

**SAINTS ROW 4**

I was spending hours upon hours playing with my new powers. I ran from Aparice Island to Loren Square in 2 minutes. Who can say they've done that? Damn, I can't wait to tell Pierce about this, he is going to be so jealous.

Fuck cars! I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I was on my way to Planet Zin formerly known as Planet Saints. It was high time I get myself out of this ridiculous outfit.

I was picking up clusters along the way. They're were a lot of them around now ever since I got my powers. When I arrived at the store, I took in it's new appearance.

Everything that was meant to be purple was now red, orange & yellow. It honestly looked a bit tacky.

"Ugh." I muttered.

"I personally like the new look." Kinzie said.

"Are you kidding me? It looks like Freckle Bitches threw up all over it."

"Freckle what?"

"It's a fast food joint. Popular in Stilwater."

"Sounds disgusting."

I casually walked to the front and waltzed inside. The inside looked like the same...but red & yellow. Still tacky.

**SAINTS ROW 4**


End file.
